Caitlin Malfoy
Caitlin "Caitlin" Malfoy '(born 31 July 1980) was a half-blood witch and the daughter ofNLuicus Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy She had a older brother named Draco Malfoy She began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2015, the same time as Luke Goyle and Will Crabbe, and she was Sorted into Slythrin. '''She is the main antagonist ' Biography Caitlin was educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2016 to 2022, and was Sorted into Slytherin House Caitlin described the way he was seen as "poor, but brilliant, parent-less, but so brave, a school prefect, a model student Due to her exceptional acting abilities, he was able to convince virtually all of the Hogwarts staff. She comes friends with Luke Goyle and Will Crabbe, Tiberius Nott get our reavege? in Voldemort was killed Take Back the Night We can take over We can brng back the death eaters for one last battle on harry potter and his trio. First year In her first year at Hogwarts, Caitlin had undergone the trial of the Sorting Hat as all its colleagues in her first year. She was one of the first students to be called, and surpassing the expectations of teachers, he was selected for Slytherin. Caitlin has demonstrated decreased great wisdom, so she was indicated to have some classes Relationships Harry Potter After Harry Potter defeated the dark lord Voldemort died I got tossed,locked up in insane asylum For twenty years, and Harry got the perfect life You were trying to protect himself! you have let everyone think that my dad was the monster, As she first met Harry potter Falling for each other Her father warns her about Harry was an enemy Harry and Caitlin childhood Harry Potter had a stroll down the in the forbidden forest The next day first day when Caitlin RUNWAY FROM HOME As she whated to be with him he makes her happy This is a true love necklace and prove I love you.and it glows, showing that he does love her Caitlin puts the necklace on Harry and it glows, showing that he does love her, he do love me Harry Potter All of my heart I always be your true love goes for a kiss and let her down and run of to the forbidden forest Ginny Weasley Of Ginny As Caitlin She forgets the only hearts but she was always jealous of Ginny as she did not care about there relationship to ripped tear and pull Ginny and Harry quickly or forcibly away Hermione Granger After the slap on her brother Draco its vengeance on her Ronald Weasley As i can pull it of murdered everyone around me at the school was easy to go undercover as i was here for revenge on Voldemort downfall play the long game with them that tip of the minstery of magic that Ron Weasley is killer along side with Hermione behind it all of the murders and the attacks on their own family This was the price I had to pay if I wanted to get away with murder and pin it all on someone else. Because some people don't deserve to just get murdered.They need to be truly punished. Family Caitlin seems to have a strong relationship with her father, Luicus Malfoy, as they were joking about the Hogwarts sorting.Caitlin is also thought to be close to her mother, Narcissa, as they have many of the same qualities, such as intelligence.Caitlin is assumed to have a good relationship with her brother and cousin Narcissa Malfoy Caitlin's Mother Narcissa Malfoy was the lady in the manor who protect her daughter from her father she was nice to her daughter Caitlin was her favourite child only.As Narcissa get Caitlin do what the malfoys whated to do there dirty work do not know there secret Malfoy there are hidden in the wings Caitlin We Need To hide her MAM locked her up in her locked up in own home by her parents from everyone finds out there is another malfoy Luicus Malfoy was to little scared of her dad she did feel comfortable she runs away from him when she is in trouble and she get hit by her father he was he did not like to beat up his children as Caitlin is younger takes out on her finding files and folders hidden study My father was not in his Office As she sauntered into the room needs to discover it the secret her father did not tell her about it as she think he got something hidden in there to find Find out the truth As she done of read it as she found out he was her godfather is Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort my godfather it was true Draco Malfoy He was Caitlin older brother he help her out of coming helps her he plays the big brother of Caitlin look after his younger sister Scorpius Malfoy Scorpius Malfoy he he was double-crossing his family behind their backs came friends with the enemies is sorted into Gryffindor house As malfoys finds out over the feud Scorpius is trap between his family and his friends he choices his family over his family As malfoys what reavege on him choose them over his own family he turns his back on them Bellatrix Leastange She gets all of her anger selfish spiteful bully was an intensely sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies.She was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, as she was best Auntie of malfoys kids that ever was were Caitlin get her temper from her as same hair style but blonde can tell the resonemblace Tom Riddle Before Voldemort died he transfer his last powers to her As that night as Caitlin is a baby by him as he whated a host to hold his surrender give up or hand over (baby right, to possession move from his powers She finds out when she she stumbles on the riddle manor And see photos and birth certificate with his name on it As her godfather .As she felt to the possession of him secretly holding the his soul in possess take over become trapped in the host if the possessor's body Take complete control of your body, Voldemort is successfully reborn as Caitlin sees Voldemort face in the mirror instead of her own.body A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse...and an evil curse Something about you stumped him that night. most about death of her godfather 20 years raising and training these innocent girl to become mass murderer on the anniversary of her godfather get revenge on and the people responsible for his death Personality and traits Caitlin was considered by many to be "the most evil wizard in hundreds and hundreds of years". today he "went beyond normal evil" in the extent of her crimes. Murders Caitlin went "worse than worse". Indeed, Voldemort speedily developed into a power-obsessed megalomaniac of the worst kind and the worst of any known Dark Witch Caitlin was very arrogant, selfish, annoying, a true little git.But she was evil. Threatening Caitlin is first shown to be a popular,self-centred. Mean Controlling Rebellious, Cruel, Hostile, Jealous sadistic witch with brutal, violent tendencies. He was highly intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper.Caitlin best Personality Caitlin loves fashion, flirting, Caitlin is Troublemaker, Nasty, tell people tell like it is and mad and insane the most evil witch Caitlin's talents for did her uncontrollable temper. and capable of murder knowledge of the Dark Arts,During her lifetime including much of her childhood, he was shown to be highly ruthless and sadistic, showing as little mercy. Magical abilities and skills 'Telekinesis ' Her blue eyes seem hollow, haunted. Caitlin doesn't like what she sees; Flex. Slowly creaks appears in the mirror Flex. The mirror cracks wider.and flex: the mirror shatters, crashes to the dresser in pieces, loudly; some of the pieces fall on the floor and as Telekinesis As she is feared what she saw broken glass '''Martial arts: As for secondary source for protection when in battle, learned how to do martials are since he was nine. Growing up, he had built up his martial art skills more and more. He had gotten into a fighting Fire spells: Caitlin had an incredible proficiency for manipulating and creating the element of fire: he non-verbally and wandlessly created an enormous serpent of fire to attack his fury will make him more dangerous and destructive in this particular art.. 'Flying: ' Caitlin was able to fly without support, defying the law of magic that states objects can only fly through use of a flying charm. He first exhibited this flying ability when in pursuit He frequently used his ability to fly throughout the Second Wizarding War as a surefire way of getting to his destination. Behind the scenes